The Kidnapping
by Super kotlc fan
Summary: Peter hadn't expected to be kidnapped. He certainly didn't expect to be kidnapped with two enemies. But along the way, he discovers that one is not so bad after all and the other, well, the other is no different. After this, there are just one shots of the ship in action.
1. Chapter 1

Peter was walking out of school with a smile on his face, ready to go home to the evengers towernwhen he was interrupted by the one and only Flash Thompson.  
"Hey Parker!" Yelled Flash. Peter groaned.  
"What do you want now, Flash?"He asked.  
"How's that starkinternship going?"  
"It's going great, thanks for asking," Peter replied dryly. He then proceeded to run out of the school. Flash followed him. Dang it. He couldn't run to hard cause that would reveal him, so he forced himself to slow down. He started to head home slowly  
with Flash hot on his trail. He lived in the tower now because May was in the hospital and was in no condition to take care off him. Thedoctorshad taken away all of her electronics devices, which weren't that many, and left her with no  
contact to the outside world except , four men sprang out of nowhere, holding guns at their heads. Peter sighed he had been in this position way too often lately. But he couldn't fight back because Flash would find out. So he  
pretended to be scared.  
"W-what do you guys want?" Peter stammered. The guys bought his act and sneered.  
"We want money. Not just any money, but a ransom." Peter's eyes widened. Someone then pressed something sickly sweet on his and Flash's noses and everything faded to black.

 _This is small bob, your line break_

 __

When Peter came to, hewasin a van, facing the of his hands were chained to a bar while the other was chained to Flash's hand. Peter groaned. Flash was here too? Peter was glad that Flash hadn't woken up yet. He felt the car  
slow to a stop and heard the men grunt and pull something over to them and open the door. Light flooded in. Peter squinted and couldn't believe his eyes. They were dragging an unconscious and batteredLoki into the van. How on Earth had they  
gotten their hands on Loki.  
"Put him right there," a pudgy man said. Peter immediately closed his eyes cause he knew the drug wasn't supposed to have worn off yet. He relaxed his body and fell to the ground silently. He heard a thump and felt Loki being dropped at Peter's feet.  
"Can't believe this guy was just in the middle of the road. He was just asking to be kidnapped!" Exclaimed another man. Peter grit his teeth. He couldn't believe they would think that.  
"He has ridiculous clothes on too," added someone forced himself to wait a minute after they closed the doors to open his eyes and help Loki. Wait, if they thought he was a random guy, then they didn't know his identity. That was good.  
Then Peter realized that he couldn't get to Loki without taking off his hand cuffs. He didn't know if Loki still had his magic or not, so he couldn't risk breaking the handcuffs. He took him in. Loki was battered and bruised with cuts and marks everywhere  
that was visible. Peter wondered what had happened to him. Maybe had gotten kicked out or was the wonderful moment when Flash decided to wake up.  
"W-where are we?" He asked groggily, spotting Peter. Peter sighed. He needed to stop doing that. It was a bad habit, but he couldn't really stop, as he was surrounded by idiots both at school and home. The tower, not his apartment, because May was not  
an idiot. Not at all. She was wonderful.  
"We've been kidnapped, Flash," he said, bored. Flash looked shocked. Before he could talk, though, Loki gavea groan and his eyes fluttered open. They were a startling shade of green that entranced Peter. Peter justwanted to keep on staring  
at what? Peter was confused. Why had he thought that? A hysterical laugh from Flashbrought him out of his trance.  
"I'm dreaming, this can't be happening, I can't be kidnapped. Oh my god is that Loki? Ahhhhh!" Flash screamed. Loki looked around, confused, lookingdazed. Peter didn't blame him.  
"Hi, I'm Peter," said person offered. "I would shake your hand, but mine aren'texactly free right now."  
Loki looked at his hands and realization dawned on him.  
"You've been kidnapped, haven't you?" Loki asked, amused. With a snap of his fingers, they were free. Peter guessed that Loki still had hismagic after all.  
"Wait," Loki said, eyes narrowed. "You're the spiderkid that fought the rogueavengers, aren't you?"  
Peter admitted that he did dothe act. Flash sputtered indignantly.  
"My father will hear about this!" Flash said. Peter rolled his eyes.  
"Oh please, don't pull a Malfoy on us now, Flash."  
Much to Peter's surprise, Loki smirked with him. Flash had his jaw open. The van screeched to a halt then, and Loki hurrily bound them again. The door opened and a man who looked like the leader of the group came in with a phone.  
"Who do I contact?" He barked. Flash gave his father's number quickly and the call was made. They agreed on a point to drop off the money and he hung up. Then he asked Peter. To Peter's surprise, Loki answered for him.  
"Tony Stark," Loki replied.  
"I asked the boy, not you," snapped the man.  
"He's right," Peter said. The man narrowed his eyes at him.  
"What's your name?" He asked angrily.  
"Peter Parker," Peter replied, unfazed.  
The man dialed Tony's number- he had posted it on the internet- and Tony actually picked up. He put it on speaker.  
"Look, if this is another add for a random product that I don't care about,I swear, I will track you down and fire you!" Came Tony's familiar voice out of the phone. Peter grinned.  
"Hey Mr. Stark!" Peter said.  
"Peter?" Tony answered immediately. The man's mouth fell open with surprise, as did Flash's.  
"How's your new project doing? Are you finally using holograms instead of paper now?" Tony asked excitedly, sounding like a little kid.  
"Hey," barked the man. "This is Tony Stark?"  
Peter could practically feel Tony rolling his eyes over the phone.  
"Duh," he said childishly.  
"Well then listen here. If you don't get five thousand dollars to the location I'm going to give you by tomorrow morning, let's just say that your precious little Peter won't see the light of day ever again. We got him chained up here with another kid  
called Flash right in our clutches." Peter heard Tony swallow.

"Keep talking," he said. Peter could tell he was probably tracing the call right now on his ridiculously high tech computer.  
"Hey Mr. Stark, it's fine, i can handle it, no need to trace the call. By the way, I've run out of clothes again."  
To others it would sound ridiculous, but Tony knew that Peter was telling him he had his suit on him. Tony had had the tracker reinstalled after he took it back. Peter had agreed that if he could gain access to abilities a bit faster, he wouldn't hack  
the suit.  
"Okay kid, if you say so. Don't worry, I'll get you some clothes." came the reply. Peter rolled his eyes, knowing Tony was probably winking Tonyended the call. Loki chuckled. The man seemed to finally notice that Loki was  
awake. He kicked Loki hard in the ribs, making him gasp in pain. The man took that moment to grasp him by his hair and snarl at him. Loki was in pain and was in no condition to fight back. A bit of movement caused him immense pain. Peter could tell  
by Loki clenching his fists and closing his eyes tightlyand letting out a moan of pain. Peter wanted to smash the guy's face in, feeling oddly protective of Loki despite of knowing what Loki had done to New York, to Tony.  
"Hey!" Yelled Peter. "Stop that!" The man narrowed his eyes and dropped Loki on the floor, making him cryout in agony, tears in his eyes. He stormed over to Peter and punched him in the face instead. Peter didn't even wince as the guy punchedand  
scratched, only letting out a noise when he slammed a bar into his stomach. Loki met his eyes with a grateful but guilty gaze, making him blush dispose of the situation. The man then uncuffed him and Flash, who had fainted when he heard Tony and Peter  
talking.

"Don't forget, this van is moving fast on the highway, so I wouldn't get any ideas if I were you," with that, the man walked out closing the doorand Peter collapsed to the ground, groaning. Loki started to move but Peter stopped him.  
"It's fine," Peter said. "Don't move, though, it'll hurt you." He sat down beside Loki.  
"Can you heal yourself with your magic?" Loki nodded. He let out a breath and closed his eyes. Peter watched with fascination as the bruises and wounds faded away as green sparks flew from Loki's body,He let a gasp of wonder. Loki grinned at him.  
Peter grinned back.  
"I don't have powers, but I do have enhanced healing. You can see a bit if you look closely." Peter showed hima cut on his arm and Loki watched as it slowly closed.  
"Quite impressive for a mortal," said Loki. "How do you do this?"  
"Um well, I was on a field trip and we saw some genetically modified spiders in a lab and it turned out that one of them had escaped. When I was taking a picture, it bit me. After that, I acquired these powers." To show him, Peter put on his Spiderman  
suit and jumped up to the ceiling, sticking there. He shot out webs and to his surprise, they were just two strands. He groaned.  
"Not again, Karen," he complained. "Did you set it as my default?"  
"Actually that was me," came Tony's voice over the speakers, startling Peter so much that he fell down from the ceiling with a crash.  
"Don't do that, I fell from the ceiling of the van!" Peter exclaimed.  
"Sorry."  
"It's fine, are you tracking me right now?"  
"Yep."  
"By the way, are you like, calling me right now?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Um... Loki's here! End call!"  
" **WHAT?!** "  
Peter winced.  
"Karen, block all the calls from him right now."  
"Alright," replied Karen.  
Peter pulled off his suit and changed back to his normal clothes. Loki sent him a look like, _do I want to know?_

"It was Tony," Peter said. Loki nodded.  
"So why are you here?" Peter asked. Loki winced and Peter instantly regretted his words.  
"I'm sorry if-" Peter was cut off.  
"It fine," Loki interrupted. "I can tell you. By the way, why is that Flash kid still not waking up?" Peter wondered that they heard a snore that answered their questions and they burst out laughing.  
"I'm cast down here because I got into a fight with my brother, and it went too far. We ended up fighting with our swords, and you probably know that he is stronger than me in that area. He striked me with lighting and I tried to use magic. Before I could,  
our father intervened and cast me out here, the bifrost burning me along the way. I know that it's not supposed to do that, but it happened to me. I guess I landed on a highway, because here I am."  
Peter winced. It sounded like it hurt. Both physically and emotionally. Peter had never gotten in that kind of situation before, but it must have hurt him so hard. Staring into his bright green eyes, Peter leaned in slowly, becoming closer and closer  
to him, eyes closing, lips almost touching, and then they kissed. Loki's hands became tangled in Peter's hair as they kissed, and Peter's around his waist. Loki bit down on Peter's bottom lip slightly, making him moan softly. That was, again, the  
amazing momentwhen Flash decided he had slept enough and woke up to see the two lip-locked. His eyes widened and his mouth fellopen as he fainted once more and fell to the thetwo, hearing the thump, jumped apart,  
faces red, eyes wide and alert. They both groaned when they saw that it was Flash.  
"Really?" Peter exclaimed, annoyance clear in his voice,a blush stilllingering on his cheeks. "He had to wake up then." Loki nodded in agreement. The van stopped suddenly, and there was a shout and the all too familiar blast of Tony's repulsors  
and Peter grinned. Loki gave him a sad smile and said,  
"I will have to say goodbye soon, Peter."  
Peter pouted but accepted it.  
"Fine," he grumbled. Their lips barely brushedwhen Tony blasted in through the doors,knocking them apart. Flash woke up babbling.  
"They-they were-" Flash pointed to Peter and Loki and was cut short by a pointed glare Peter gave him.  
"What are you gonna do about it, Parker?" He taunted him. Right in front of Tony. Which was a bad idea.  
"Hey, no one gets to say that to Peter but me," said Tony,glaring. "Understood?" Flash nodded. Tony then turned his glare on Loki.  
"You," Tony growled.  
"I will be leaving now-" Tony slammed him into a wall by his neck, leaving him gasping for air.  
"Mr. Stark!" Peter gasped. "Let him go!"  
Tony glared at Loki for another second before letting him go. Peter winced. Loki would have a bruise there later. Tony pulled all of them out of the van. He turned to Flash.  
"If you mention any of this to anyone, you'll be buried under so many lawsuits you won't even be able to think about college until you're 80!" Tony growled.  
"Mr. Stark, calm down!" Peter pleaded, alarmed. Tony crushed him in a hug.  
"Please take off your suit," Peter gasped. Tony immediately did so, then hugging him tight again. Then, the bifrost opened beside them and Thorappeared.  
"My brother, I apologize about what happened earlier. Father wants you to learn a lesson though, so you'll be living with the avengers for some time. I give my sincere apologies, but I shall be there with you, since it is my fault!" Thor boomed. Loki  
rolled his eyes and was about to get in the car Tony had waiting but Tony stopped him.  
"You'll be riding that one with Sam," said Tony.  
"Sam came?" Peter asked, grinning.  
"Yep, kiddo!" Peter got into his car with Tony, but before he closed the door, Loki winked at him, making him go red. Luckily, Tony didn't notice. The rest of the ride was in a comfortable silence with Peter leaning on Tony's arm. Peter was so lucky.

 _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

When Peter woke up on Saturday,he knew something was wrong. He could tell with his spider senses. Peter rushed downstairs to see the avengers with worried looks, pacing around the room. Even Tony looked worried.  
"Hey guys!" They all jumped.  
"Hey Peter!" They choruses, strained.  
"What's wrong? Where's Loki?"  
They all winced.  
"Um, Peter, Loki's missing," Natasha said. "He went missing at around twelve last night..."  
Peter didn't listen to the rest of Natasha's words. He was shocked. Loki wouldn't just run and leave Peter behind. It's been almost a monthnow, and everyone's gotten used to him and some were even fond of him. Even Tony didn't mind himanymore.  
He even trusted him with Peter. Loki grew fond of them too.  
"...e's kidnapped. Peter have you been listening to me?" Natasha asked. Peter snapped out of his trance.  
"What? Sorry no." Natasha sighed.  
"I said that we suspect that he has been kidnapped."  
The worked crashed down at Peter's feet. They all jumped when the air started bending in the middle to the room. The air cleared to show an exhausted and torturedLokiwith blood running from his mouth and the fresh bruises and cuts that littered  
his body, one arm and leg were bent at an odd angle, clearly broken. A shoulder was was tied to a wooden chair that was stained in red with his blood. It hurst Peter's heart to see him like this. Peter cried out and rushed to his  
side, the avengers following suit. Peter ripped through the ropes easily and through the chairs at a window, effectively shattering it completely. Peter was surprised whenTony didn't even glance at the broken window, instead rushing to Loki's  
side.

"Loki?" Peter asked. Loki's eyes slowly opened, glazed overand confused. He tried to speak but couldn't. Peter was terrified. Natasha immediately reset his shoulder, and Loki didn't even blink. He had gone unconscious again, his eyes open and lifeless.  
Peter helped wrap it in his webs and did this for the broken arm and leg too. The medics then arrived and took him into and emergency room. Peter waited outside, face in Tony's chest, trying to cry but failing terribly. He only looked up at a familiar  
voice. May.  
"Peter, are you okay?" Peter leaped up and hugged May tightly. He hadtold her all about Loki when visiting her at the hospitaland broke the news to her that Loki had been kidnapped again. His powers had to have been restrained for him to be  
hurt like this. A nurse came out during the middle of the operation and told them that Loki was doing really well and that he was healing himself with his magic. Peter was relieved. When theoperation was over, they went to visit him and he looked  
a lot better. He would be okay.

 _Line break. This is Iaepatus the titan. He says to say hello to the stars for him._

2 months later...

Loki had completely healed. He was doing just fine. In fact, he was doing so fine that he and Peter were making out in Peter's lab. He was pressed up against a wall with Peter running his hands through his hair and kissing him hard. Peter ran his tongue  
over Loki's lips, earning a moan and a nip on the ear in return. They had not yet told anyone about their relationship but suspect Natasha and Pepper knew from the winks and looks they sent them. Loki was enjoying this so much that he didn't even  
notice Tony walk into Pete's lab, freeze, and walk right back out. Tony then walked back in and cleared his throat, making the two freeze. Peter's hands were now in Loki's shirt and up his back and Loki had them pressed tightly together. They froze  
like that, breaths held, mouths pressed against each other's,until Tony let out a laugh and ran out shouting,  
"BARTON! YOU OWE ME TWENTY!"  
They broke apart reluctantly, gasping for air. The avengers then all rushed into the lab as they were still wrapped around each other and their mouths fell open.  
"Bu-but!" Clint spluttered. "He's like, twenty thousand years older than you, Peter!"  
"Jane's dating Thor," Peter pointed out.  
"He's not wrong," Thor said.  
"Ha!" Pepper and Natasha yelled in unison. "I knew it!" Natasha yelled as Pepper squealed,  
"I ship this so much!" And tried to take a picture but Tony swatted it out of her hands. Yep, Peter and Loki's faces were totally red.


	3. A Most Interesting Halloween

Peter sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He leaned against his locker, not knowing what do. School had just ended and he was supposed to go to the avengers tower. It was Friday, and he spent the weekends at the tower. There was a dance that nightbut  
Peter didn't have a date. He had a boyfriend, but his boyfriend was Loki. He hadn't told anyone about him, not even Ned. Peter couldn't just bring a Norse God to a school dance, people would freak out, and they would have suspicions. They might guess  
that he was Spiderman. That was unlikely though, seeming as they were all spotted him and grinned.  
"Hey Parker!" He yelled. "What's wrong? You don't have a date?"  
Peter groaned internally. Flash's grin just wider as the silence stretched on.  
"Ha, so I was right?" Peter just walked the other way, ignoring him and the laughter that ensued. He sighed as he arrived at what felt like his second home. Tony looked puzzled at the frown on his face, as Peter was usually excited each Friday.  
"Hey Pete, what's wrong?" He asked.  
"Nothing, just, there's a dance today but I don't have a date," Peter sighed.  
Tony grinned.  
"Don't worry, I already talked to Loki, and he said he'll just transform into a girl or something." Peter was surprised but grinned.  
"Thanks Mr. Stark!"  
"How many times have I told you to call meTony?"  
"Sorry, Tony." Peter sprinted off to find Loki. It was quite easy to find him, as he was in his tackled him in a hug. Loki looked surprised.  
"Is this about the dance?" He asked.  
"Duh, Lokes," he said. He dragged Lokioff to a more private spot to talk.  
"So, can I see who you're going to transform into?" Peter asked as they found a spot.  
Loki shrugged and, with a green glow,transformed into a female version of himself, with the same hair,eyes, and cheekbones. Peter grinned. Loki couldn't have chosen a better look.  
"Will you come in your usual outfit?" He asked.  
"Of course," Loki said. "You?"  
"Usual wear, as well," Peter said. Loki smiled.  
"When is it?" He asked.  
"I'll tell you when it's time. Your name?"  
"Lakyn." **If you want to know how to pronounce it, just know that I'm chosing to pronounceit asLa-Kin.**

...  
Peter swung to the dance and dropped downbehind the school. He walked to the front of the school and saw Loki. Well, the female version of him. She walked with confidence, scepter glowing brightly. People actually looked unnerved by her resemblance  
to grinned. He waved at her and she grinned.  
"Lakyn!" He yelled. She walked over, her 'costume' billowing in the wind.  
"Peter," she said. "If anything goes wrong today, I'm not doing 'get help'," she whispered into his ear. He laughed.  
"Don't worry, but if Thor was here, he would do it," he whispered back. She rolled her eyes and kissed saw them and his jaw dropped.  
"Hey Parker!" He yelled and walked over. "How much are you paying her?" Loki raised an eyebrow.  
"He's not paying meanything," she said smoothly. Flash scoffed.  
"Yeah, right," he said. Peter sighed and pulled Loki away. Loki scowled.  
"Why'd you do that?" She complained. "I could've beat him up for you."  
"That would be too much," Peter said.  
"Peter!" He heard Ned yell.  
"Hey Ned," Peter called back.  
"Who's this?" Ned asked, gesturing to Loki.  
"I'm Lakyn," Loki said.  
"I'm Ned."  
"Do you have a date?" Peter asked.  
"Na," he said.  
"Oh, do you wanna join us? Not the dancing, though, there are limits."  
"Sure!" They walked inside, Loki looking at Peter's school with interest.  
"This is tiny," Loki whispered to Peter.  
"Is Asgard huge?" He asked.  
Loki nodded.  
"Should we tell your friend about me?" Loki asked. Peter nodded. He tapped Ned on the shoulder.  
"Hey Ned, I have to tell you something-"  
He was interrupted by chants of  
"Penis Parker!"  
Peter blew air out of his mouth and put his head in a hand, the other supporting his elbow. Loki looked confused.  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
"Nothing, just Flash starting up the stupid chant again, like he does at every party," Peter replied. Loki looked annoyed.  
"Seriously? Just punch him or something. That'll shut him up," she smiled.  
"That'll also get me a week's worth of detention."  
Loki sighed. The chant was cut off by chaperones. Music started and Peter grinned at her.  
"May I have this dance?" He asked in a ridiculous accent. Loki rolled her eyes.  
"Sure, Pete."  
In the middle of the dance, they were interrupted by the annoying sound of Toom's wings.  
"Isn't he supposed to be in jail or something?" Peter asked, annoyed.  
"Dude, you have to do something," Ned yelled as Toomslanded. Peter responded by puttingon his mask and winking at him.

Flash's pov:  
Flash was dancing with his date when the crazy looking vulture dudeinterrupted them. Flash screamed and ran off, leaving his date behind. She looked at him for help and glared when she realized that he wouldn't help.  
"Hey," Flash heard someone shout. It was Parker. He looked over and was surprised to see him in a Spiderman costume with a mask on.  
"GET HELP! MY DATEIS DYING!" As Flash watched in horror, Peter threw his date at the Vulture, sending them both crashing to the floor. The girl promptly backflipped back on her feet and shot an incredulouslook at Peter. _Yes,_ flash thought. _Yell at him._

"I thought we agreed that we wouldn't do 'get help'," she said instead.  
Peter shrugged.  
"I had to," Peter said.  
"But its humiliating!"  
"Whatever, now do your magic thingy and chain him up."  
"But that's no fun! Can I at least stab him?" Peter's date said, a dagger appearing in her hands out of no where. Some people screeched at the sight. Suddenly, the Vulture sprang up and knocked her backwards, smashing her against the gym wall.  
"You know, getting smashed gets old really quickly," she said. Flash was so confused. In fact he was so confused that he passed out.

Peter's pov:  
Peter watched as Loki sighed and pushed himself up. A green glow surrounded him and his disguise melted away. Peter watched as the Vulture recoiled at the sight of Loki and attempted to fly away, but his wings glowed green and malfunctioned, sending him  
to the floor. Chains appeared, binding his wings together. Peter laughed as Loki tripped on some rubble from the wall and fell on his face. He shot out some webs and swung towards him. He landed and pulled Loki up, now realizing that people were staring  
in shock. He groaned and grabbed Loki, swinging out of the gym. He swung back to the tower, laughing the whole way. He landed on the balcony of Tony's room and lept inside. Tony screamed like a little girl and jumped when Peter burst in. Peter smiled  
evily.  
"I got that on recording," he said gleefully. "This will be so good for blackmail."  
Tony's eyes widened and he protested, but Peter didn't listen. He pulled Loki out of the room and ran. He went into the elevator and told FRIDAY to take them up to his floor. Loki laughed as well, but winced and covered his stomach. Peter cast him a worried  
look.  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's nothing, I think part of his wing broke off when he smashed me into that wall." Loki moved his hand to reveal a piece of metal in his stomach. Then he collapsed, unconscious. Peter screamed and told FRIDAY to take them to the infirmary. When they  
arrived, Loki was starting to look pale. They got to work immediately, sewing the wound shut and stopping the blood flow. Peter waited outside the room, and was relieved when they told him that he would be fine.

Peter was extremely nervous in going back to school. He'd tried to protest, but the avengers insisted he went. He sighed as the people stared at him as he went inside. Flash looked like he wanted to go up to him, but refrained. Peter didn't blame him.  
Loki was his boyfriend, after all. After school, as he went outside, Flash stopped him.  
"Why did you bring Loki to the dance?" He hissed.  
"Cause he's my boyfriend," Peter replied.  
Flash scoffed.  
"Like he would ever like you!"  
"Well, he does. What, are you jealous?"  
Flash looked incredulous.  
"Why would I be? I don't even like you."  
"They all say that, Flash." Peter said and walked away, laughing to death on the inside.  
Outside, Loki smirked.  
"That's my boy," he whispered. 


End file.
